With an advent of various embedded systems and communication infrastructure, a cyber-physical system may be monitored in real-time based on data captured from one or more sensors. Based on the capturing of the data, it has been observed that the data may be analyzed on-the-fly or the data may be transmitted to a server for real-time monitoring or deriving statistical inference from the data.
For example, insurance companies may use a telematics application for real-time monitoring of a driving pattern of a driver driving a vehicle. The driving pattern may be monitored in the real-time based on transmission of the data, captured by the one or more sensors deployed on the vehicle, to the server that may be associated to the insurance companies. In one aspect, the one or more sensors (such as accelerometer sensor, tachometer) may facilitate capturing of the data associated to the vehicle in transit. The data captured may further be transmitted to the server over a telecommunication network for the real-time monitoring of the driving pattern of the driver by analyzing the data.
In order to analyze the data for deriving the statistical inferences, the telematics application may require a large set of the data. For example, when a vehicle undertakes long duration trips like cross-country travels, the large set of the data may be transmitted over the telecommunication network for analysis. The transmission of the large set of the data may lead to incur high costs. In addition, the transmission of the large set of the data may further require high transmission bandwidth of the telecommunication network and data storage for storing the large set of the data.
In view of the above, there exists a challenge to transmit the data within the constraints of the transmission bandwidth and the data storage. Further, there exists a challenge related to quality of the data that may be impacted after compressing the data using data compression techniques. Data compression may impact the quality of the data, thereby resulting in major inaccuracies while deriving the statistical inference based on the analysis performed on the data.